


A Christmas Stroll

by Laurel_queen



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5501951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurel_queen/pseuds/Laurel_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift exchange at :re (sorta), Shuu being weird, and a wintery stroll with some odd twists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Stroll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lamporae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamporae/gifts).



“Kaneki!” He winced, wondering what he had screwed up this time.

“Yes, Touka?” he asked sweetly. 

“Don’t use that tone with me,” she snapped. “I taught you how to make coffee years ago, why is it still as shitty now as it was then,” she said asKaneki heard liquid being poured down a drain. 

“Natural talent, maybe?” He had to smile. He has missed her despite her short temper, and he knew she had missed him too. Touka had mellowed out over the years, but she was still Touka. She didn’t really mean the abrasive things she said. Well, most of the time. 

She snorted in response and began to wipe the counter top off with a wet dishrag, although the counter was already clean. :Re was closed for Christmas day but Touka had invited everyone from Anteiku for Christmas. Things were different now, but that was okay. It was still familiar somehow. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, savoring the smell of coffee, Touka asked, “why do you have to work so much with shitty doves? We miss you, you know.” 

“It’s not like I want to be away. I’m fixing the rift between ghouls and humans. Not an easy task, but it’s getting there,” Kaneki said with a sigh. 

She gave a contemplative hmm and after a moment put down her rag and said, “Well, you’re here now, and the others should be here soon.” 

Not long after, Nishiki entered the shop “Ahhhh,” said Nishiki as he walked through the door, “I’m at work even on Christmas.” Yomo and Uta walked in, presents in tow, to witness Nishiki skillfully dodge an airborne rag. 

Uta nudged Yomo,“It looks like they started the party without us, Renji!” Kaneki noted Yomo looked like he wanted to throw a rag at Uta, and stepped in to intervene. 

“I see you brought, presents?” There was two of them, wrapped in ridiculous snowman wrapping paper with santa hats. They both looked suspiciously like masks. 

“Oh, Kaneki-kun!” exclaimed Uta. “Look at how much you’ve grown, and you’re rocking a new hairstyle I see. The gray contrasts with your youthful face so well.” Uta’s eyes widened. “I got you a present since I hadn’t seen you in so long. You should stop by the shop more often. Your lackeys, oh your subordinates, are welcome to come, they’re all so cute and look delicious! Anyway here, take it!” He shoved one of the presents into Kaneki’s arms. 

Nishiki made eye contact with Touka. They both thought the exact same thing. Uta’s an odd one. 

“Uh, thanks for thinking about me, Uta” Kaneki awkwardly responded. Uta just waved him on, waiting for him to unwrap the gift. 

He unwrapped the gift slowly, careful not to rip the paper. It was indeed a mask, although not a pretty one. The mask seemed to be a very obese, sickly Santa Clause. Kaneki didn’t know what to do other than stare. 

“Well do you like it?” asked Uta. Touka stifled a laugh while Nishiki openly laughed. 

“...Is that Jabba the Hutt..?” Yomo asked to no one in particular. 

“Go on, try it on Kaneki,” Nishiki called while still laughing. 

Kaneki found that it fit his face perfectly. He used my measurements to make this… Everyone laughed once he put it on, Yomo even cracked a smile. He looked ridiculous. Just then the bell on the door rang as it opened. 

“ _Bonjour !_ I heard my beloved Kaneki was here.” When he noticed Kaneki with his new mask on, Tsukiyama screamed. 

“I don’t remember inviting him,” Touka whispered irritably. 

“ _Quoi !_ How horrible have they treated you Kaneki?!” 

Kaneki took off his mask with a smile. As eccentric as the frenchman maybe, Kaneki found he had missed his melodrama, and found it charming. “Now it finally feels like it used to.” 

Tsukiyama marched over to him, his face full of concern. “What else have they done to you while I was not here? Oh the horrors!” He then pulled Kaneki to him and glared at everyone in the room. “You are not to torture my precious Kaneki-kun!” 

“You’re the only one allowed to do that, right,” Touka muttered, which he conveniently did not hear. 

“I’m fine, Tsukiyama, really,” Kaneki said in amusement and exasperation. 

Tsukiyama let go of him and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “Hmph, if you say so. I wish to speak to you alone, away from these despicable savages who have ill will towards you.” 

Kaneki knew trying to convince Shuu otherwise was pointless, and could feel the tension in the room growing, so he decided he would go with Shuu as soon as he could. “Alright, I’ll go with you after I see who the second gift goes to.” 

Uta made an oh sound. “I never thought you’d asked. This gift is for me. I just wanted everyone to wait in anticipation to see who it was for. That’s always fun” 

Kaneki wasn’t sure how to respond to that. “Well, then, thank you for the gift! I’ll be sure to visit your shop more often from now on.” He added as he walked over to Touka. “Hold onto this for me until I get back, please.” 

She took the mask from him, saying she’d keep it safe. “Come back soon, without the overbearing shit-head,” the last part was said a bit louder than the first. 

Kaneki shook his head and smiled, walking towards the door he waved. “I’ll be back soon!” Tsukiyama had already walked out without a backwards glance. 

“Ah,” Shuu exclaimed his arms spread wide, “it feels so much better out here without a bunch of primitive low-lifes glaring at us.” Kaneki thought Tsukiyama was the only one being glared at, but he didn’t voice that thought. 

Shuu spun around to face him. “It is a bit brisk out, look, feel my hand. Isn’t it cold? Wow, you’re so warm Kaneki-kun.” Kaneki was about to reply that his hand wasn’t that cold when Tsukiyama said, “Come, let us go on a Christmas stroll,” and walked off, not even looking back to see if Kaneki was going to follow. Kaneki shook his head to himself. Somethings never change. 

Once he had caught back up with his old friend, he asked what it was he wanted to talk about, noticing their footsteps were in sync. “Nothing in particular,” he replied, “though there is something I’d like to do with you, but that’s a surprise! Oh, how I have missed your beautiful face.” 

“Beautiful?” Kaneki meant it as just thought but had apparently voiced it out loud. 

Tsukiyama abruptly came to a halt, “Yes, beautiful. Why would your face not be beautiful. You’re quite devine, really. A lot more appealing than those brutes we just left. They aren’t important,” he added, waving off the thought of Kaneki’s old friends. “The color of your hair makes you all the more alluring now, too. You must be constantly complimented.” 

Kaneki had never been so bluntly complimented before, and had no idea how to respond to such a thing. He felt incredibly embarrassed. Why was he being complimented like so? “Well, um, no. I’m not commonly compliment like that.” 

Tsukiyama seemed upset by Kaneki’s response. “You deserve greater compliments than that. Sadly, I don’t believe anyone could do you justice. Now come,” he said as he grabbed Kaneki’s arm and began to walk again. 

Kaneki nervously licked his lips as he walked beside Shuu, reflecting on everything he was just told. Why was he telling him all this? The holiday spirit, perhaps. But that didn’t explain why he felt so nervous. He tried to keep it from being obvious, but Shuu could smell the sweet, musky scent of sweat building on Kaneki’s palms. 

“ _Mon chéri_ , is something wrong? Oh, I know, this must remind you of your stroll with Rize! I hear that didn’t go so well,” Tsukiyama jested. 

Kaneki gave something between a nervous laugh and a snort. “‘Not so well’ might be an understa-” 

Tsukiyama cut him off. “Well worry not, my precious Kaneki! I shall never let something so monstrous happen to you, Kaneki-kun. Though you are always so dashing, you're especially so when nervous. Just look at your cheeks,” Tsukiyama gave a gasp, “now they’re even more flushed. How charming!” 

“I’m not sure... uh,” Kaneki stammered. Though Shuu was known to flirt, Kaneki wasn’t used to so much attention. 

“It’s true! You keep flicking your tongue over your lips, and expect me to ignore it. How cruel, Kaneki-kun,” he added as he brushed a dainty finger across Kaneki’s lips, noticing they were soft from moisture. 

Kaneki stopped in his tracks. Jolted from shock, his eyes widened. 

“Ooh?” Tsukiyama cooed. “I had somewhere in mind that was a bit classier than this,” he said as he pointly looked at their surroundings. A virtually empty street, some small shops, and an ally way. “But if this is where you wish to stop, I can’t complain, can I, aimer?” Kaneki had no idea what Shuu was talking about, but it didn’t help to ease his nervousness. 

“Oh Kaneki, sweet, sweet Kaneki,” he said as he shook his head fondly. “After everything you've been through you are still so naive,” he whispered. 

Kaneki’s pulse soared, he couldn’t process what was happening fast enough. Tsukiyama’s lips were on his -- they were so silky and sweet. Kaneki gasped, “I um, uh, I’m not sure this is a good idea,” yet the sensation in his jeans said otherwise. 

“Hmm? Why is that?” he heard asked softly by his ear. Before he could even think to respond he felt someone else’s tongue dance across his lips. He felt a hand caress his face and then run down his neck. He couldn’t gather his thoughts. How could he explain why it was a bad idea when he hadn’t even figured it out himself? 

Tsukiyama pulled back, “You’re thinking too much. Stop trying to think.” He felt Tsukiyama on him once again, and thought his heart was going to beat out of his chest. 

Tsukiyama was kissing him and had managed to get his hands underneath Kaneki’s shirt. This time Kaneki kissed him back, and couldn’t suppress his shudder. He didn’t know what to pay attention to. The silken lips on his, or the pleasure he was getting from the hands on his back? 

Just when Kaneki thought it couldn’t get any worse, Shuu unzipped his jeans, and his hand lingered. Kaneki let out a noise he thought sounded akin to a startled puppy. How seductive. Tsukiyama grinned and Kaneki found his back against the wall. 

“You asked, Kaneki,” he said as he kissed his neck. “What I had in mind.” He was kissing his neck again, loving how heavily Kaneki was breathing. “Well,” he breathed as he was still kissing his neck, he lifted Kaneki up to his waist. “ _I’m going to become one with you._ ”

Kaneki looked down at him, breathing hard. _I can’t speak_ , he thought. There was more adrenalin pumping through him now than there ever had been when he was in a fight. Everything was happening so fast, but he stopped questioning it. 

He took Shuu’s advance and didn’t think, this time leaning down to kiss Shuu, and running his fingers through his hair. Shuu sighed into his mouth. Kaneki thought about the strength in the body holding him up, and relished the thought of the power he could have over it with a single touch. He shimmied out of Tsukiyama’s grasp, and this time pushed him back up against the wall. Kaneki wrapped both arms around Tsukiyama’s neck, and kissed him as deeply as he could. The tremble Tsukiyama gave felt more pleasurable to Kaneki than most anything he could remember. 

Kaneki’s newfound initiative awoke a passion in his partner Tsukiyama hadn’t realized was still there. He felt Tsukiyama’s hand go down his unzipped jeans, and wasn’t sure if he could hold himself together much longer, but Tsukiyama was unconcerned. He felt like a burning fire that could not be quenched, every moan, sigh, and shudder Kaneki gave was fuel to his passion. Each kiss he had to give was more intense than the next. His tongue danced over Kaneki’s neck, savoring his taste, listening to his moans. Tsukiyama couldn’t restrain himself any longer, and he knew neither could Kaneki. 

“Shuu,” Kaneki gasped into his ear as he lost himself, melting into Shuu’s hand. Tsukiyama bit his neck and couldn’t stop the noise that escaped his body as the savory taste oozed into his mouth. 

He wasn’t lying when he said their stroll would be nothing like Kaneki’s with Rize. Rize was a glutton, eating whatever she could get her hands on. Tsukiyama only allowed himself the most exquisite meals, and this was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. After what had felt like an eternity, Tsukiyama let himself relish the absolute ecstasy of the taste of Kaneki Ken.

**Author's Note:**

> [= I love you all. [= And I apologize for the terrible grammar.


End file.
